


Vid: Rescue Me

by cosmic_llin



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-25
Updated: 2007-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-31 00:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17838929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin
Summary: Sarah Jane and the Doctor rescue each other from peril.





	Vid: Rescue Me

**Music:**  Rescue Me, by Fontella Bass

**Lyrics:** [HERE](https://genius.com/Fontella-bass-rescue-me-lyrics)

 


End file.
